


Septiplier Away (Septiplier One-shots)

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of Septiplier to fill the holes in your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What up my homies?Okay,I'm crossing that off my list of things to say.But anyways,let's get down to business.

As you can tell by the title,this is a collection of Septiplier One-shots.Yay! *throws glitter at your face * Now,most people would think up ideas of what to write.I'm not going that path.I want to involve all of you beautiful people in this.That means that in the comments below,tell me what you want to see.I shall do my best to write what you want.

So,that's it!Please share your ideas.I want to see what you come up with.And always remember to stay calm and ship Septiplier.Thank you and have a wonderful week.Peace out! (Another thing to cross off of my list of things to say)

-LIKEABOSSFOREVER (AKA Kid)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by:Autumn171
> 
> Prompt:Can you please do one where Jack and Mark are fighting and Mark ends up hitting Jack and Jack runs away and Mark chases after him and then there is a cute fluffy ending.

Jack sat casually in his chair.He reached over the desk and turned the camera on.Taking a deep breath,he began his intro.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!My name is JackSepticEye and welcome back to HAPPY WHEELS!"

He was already grinning by the time he started the first level.It was of course,a spikefall.After a few failed attempts,Steve managed to keep his crown as the spikefall king."Now here comes the ultimate challenge,"Jack said to the camera.A harpoon run with none other than good old Billy and Bobby.

"SCREW YOU BILLY!"Jack screamed.Billy had just cost him a win.The Irishsman was enraged now.He decided to play the level one last time before ending the recording."Go Billy and Bobby!"he shouted.A sudden harpoon arrow literally flew out of nowhere and stabbed Bobby to the ground,making it impossible to continue.

"SON OF A BITCH!"Jack jumped up from his seat.In a blind rage,he punched the computer monitor.He looked at the cracked screen with a sick feeling in his stomach."Oh shite,"he whispered."Mark's gonna kill me."As if on cue,Mark ran in.He took one look at the destroyed computer monitor and turned a scary shade of red.

"Before ye say anything,I want ye ta know that it was an accident,"Jack stated."An accident?Are you kidding me?!How do you break a three hundred dollar monitor by accident?!"Jack backed away from Mark slowly.When he got angry,it was hard to calm him down.

"I'm sorry.I got a little bit too mad at a Happy Wheels level.I didn't mean ta do it on purpose."Mark got right up in Jack's face now looking even angrier,if that was possible."Yeah,like saying sorry is going to fix it!"Mark yelled."Why are you always breaking things that aren't yours?!Especially my things!"He was breathing heavily now,a look of fury in his eyes.

"I said I'm sorry!"Jack shouted."Sorry can't fix a destroyed moniter!"Mark was on the warpath.He was absolutely furious."You're so inconsiderate of other people's things!"Jack was hit where it hurt.He never meant to break someone's stuff.It would always be an accident."Yer saying I'm inconsiderate?At least I don't get mad at someone who accidentally breaks something!"

Mark curled his hand into a fist.Before he realized what he was doing,he swung.His hand connected with Jack's eye.Jack stumbled backwards and fell over.Mark stared at him in shock.

"J...Jack,I d...didn't mean it,"he stuttered.Jack looked up at him,his hand over his right eye.Tears were visible in his left.He jumped up and ran out of the apartment.Mark only stood there before his mind registered what was going on.

"Fuck,what did I just do?"he thought.Grabbing his coat,Mark ran out after Jack.It was really cold but he didn't care.All he wanted to do was find Jack and apologize.He walked around the streets,calling for his boyfriend.Mark stopped and began to think about where Jack would go in a situation like this.

"The park,"he muttered,before running in that direction.The air was getting colder as the sun went down.Mark arrived at the park and searched.He saw a figure sitting under a tree."Jack!"Mark called out to him.The green-haired man looked up.Pain reflected in his eyes.

Mark sat down next to him."I'm so sorry.I never meant to hit you,"was the first thing to come out of his mouth."Please forgive me.I would never hurt you on purpose."Jack sighed."Really?"he asked."Of course.I love you so much."Mark kissed him softly on the lips.He then saw his eye.It was black.

"I'm so sorry,"he whispered,pressing his lips to Jack's eye."If you'd like,we can go home and I can fix you up,"he suggested.Jack smiled at him."Sure."They walked back to the apartment hand in hand.Mark promised that he would never hurt Jack ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I FINALLY POSTED IT! This is literally all I have been working on. This prompt and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Be wary.School is being a pain in the ass at the moment so I'm not sure how long it would take to write these and post them.


End file.
